Love Isn't Just A Word
by talysmin
Summary: All the Titans are going away for a 1 week vacation except for Raven and Beast Boy. Will the tension between them blossom into something meaningful, or will it completely destroy the team's chemistry? warning: lemon in chapters 4,5 .
1. Hidden Feelings

"You must feed and walk and bathe the silky with your tongue every 5 hours and make sure to give him the tummy tickles every 3 hours or he becomes the grumpy bumgorf and it is most unpleasant when he spews of the stomach liquid -"

"Okay, okay I get it you can go."

Raven pushed Starfire towards the elevator of the titan tower but the tamaranian ignored her, still listing out the duties of taking care of her pet.

"And then you must sing the lullaby of the gorpnof repeatedly until he falls asleep which then you must transition into the act of -"

"STARFIRE!"

Raven grew terribly irritated at her alien friend and gave her the iconic glare of annoyance.

"Just go. Silky will be just fine. Now hurry up before I change my mind and make beast boy take care of him instead."

"Oh no Raven you mustnt! I am afraid beast boy has the most unpleasant odour-"

" I know I'm joking good bye. " Raven slammed the elevator button and watched the doors shut, to her relief as starfire headed towards her home land for the next week for a visit.

Back in the living room, Cyborg and beast boy were making a ruckus as usual, and much to Ravens dismay, still playing video games.

"Dude that's not fair! I was supposed to fire off my super duper triple cannon laser first!"

"Sorry beastie, I'm just too much of a man to let you do that. Boo yeah!"

"Arent you supposed to be heading somewhere too Cyborg?"

Cyborg was busy mashing buttons on his controller , but managed to given Raven a response. This genuinely amused her.

"Yeah but my flight ain't til 338 and its only 3 right now. Takes me bout 10 minutes to get to the airport with my built in rocket boosters -ey Beast Boy! THAT'S CHEATING!"

The green changeling started hooting uncontrollably as two tiny characters blasted across the TV screen and a large title popped up: winner BB.

"AW YEAH THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! Go Beast Boy go Beast Boy, you da man you da man, uh-huh!"

"MAN YOU CHEATED! YOU CAN'T USE THAT LEGENDARY ROPE FOR TRIPPING MY CHARACTER THAT'S NOT EVEN LEGIT!" Cyborg threw down his controller.

Raven had enough of the boy chatter as clearly Cyborg wasn't going to give her a clearer answer nd decided to look for Robin, who was also taking some vacation time.

"I've got my bat towel, sponge, and toothbrush. I'm all set."

"Are you heading out now?"

"Yeah I am. You going to be okay with beast boy here for a week?"

Raven and beast boy were the only two who didn't have families to go back to, nor even extended ones. They will be staying at the tower and taking care of things while the other three take some time off.

"I'll manage. Somehow." She replied in an obvious distressed voice. Robin chuckled and gave her a pat on her shoulder. "You can always call me if you need anything. I'll leave the tower in your hands." He shot a look over at beast boy who was now stuffing his face with pizza against Cyborg as their last competition for the week. "Yep. Definitely in your hands."

"Don't worry Robin. You go enjoy yourself and I'll see you in a week." Raven gave him a small smile.

Robin departed with Cyborg, who had his arms folded tightly across his chest, upset that he lost the pizza competition too against beast boy.

"Have a good vacation loser! Hahaha!" Beast Boy gave his best friend a snicker and Cyborg in return shot a pizza out of his arm cannon, splooshing it right into Beast Boy's face.

"HA! WHO'S THE LOSER NOW! HAHA! I WASNT GONNA LET YOU WIN EVERYTHING I SAVED THAT SLICE JUST FOR THIS MOMENT!"

The elevator dinged and the doors closed, and the tower was finally quiet. Beast Boy wiped the pizza shot off his face, much to his delight.

"So we're the only ones here for the week?" He asked Raven in between chews.

"Yes. And don't even think about messing anything up in the tower. I'm not cleaning up after you." Raven started to float away towards the hallway.

"Wait where you goin Rae? Hang out with me!"

"No." The hallway door closed and beast boy was left alone in the main foyer, eating his pizza.

Raven teleported into her room and stood still for a moment. She had wanted to meditate earlier but something wasn't feeling right to do so now. What is wrong with me? She mused. She decided to lie down on her bed for awhile, perhaps nap it off. When she sat down on her bed, a knock came at her door, surprising her.

"Raven? Can I come in?"

"I'm meditating. Go away."

Silence greeted her and suddenly Raven felt guilty. She sighed but didn't open the door. She knew what was bothering her, deep down, but she did not want to face it.

She opened her door and the hallway was empty.

"Beast Boy?"

No answer.

Her chest suddenly clenched. This surprised her and she retreated back into her room, suddenly overwhelmed by… sadness?

 _Why am I sad? This is ridiculous. I always turn down Beast Boy…but why do I feel so bad?_

The half demon sighed and shook her head angrily, trying to rid of the emotions. "Snap out of it Raven," she muttered to herself. She grabbed the half-burned candle from her drawer top and lit it- meditation will help her calm herself down. Slowly she levitated the candle into the air, and closed her eyes, letting her emotions and self drift away into—

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Raven's eyes snapped open- as did her heart- and the candle fell onto the ground with a clatter, the flame instantly huffed away. It was Beast Boy's voice and it sounded like he had encountered something bad.

Without a second thought, Raven teleported herself into the main foyer. "Beast Boy! Beast Boy where are you, are you okay?"

Her eyes darted back and forth for signs of the danger but nobody was in the foyer. She heard some shuffling in the kitchen and immediately teleported into the dining area, ready to strike the first monster she saw.

Beast Boy was bent over at the refrigerator, his hands cradling… a box of tofu.

Raven couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh hey Rae! I thought you were meditating so I decided to make myself some lunch but my tofu has gone bad." The boy sniffled dramatically and this made Raven snap.

"UGH! I am SO done with you! I can't believe I was scared for you for even a moment!" Raven threw her hands to her side, hands clenched into fists, giving off sparks of demonic energy in her anger.

"Wait- why were you scared? Oh!" Beast Boy stood up quickly, and shyly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Rae, I didn't think I would have gotten your attention anyways." The changeling started towards the brooding sorceress, who was clearly in a very agitated mood.

"Whatever. I don't want to bother with you anymore for the rest of this week." Raven turned around and attempted to walk back out the kitchen.

"Wait, Raven—Raven!"

Beast Boy's voice suddenly turned from his usual higher pitch to a serious, almost angry tone. That stopped Raven in her tracks, and she turned around, slightly taken aback.

"What is wrong with you? I mean seriously, we're gonna be together for the entire week, the least you could do is TRY to talk to me! What is it about me that you hate so much anyways? I know I annoy you but that's who I am! If you don't like me just tell me up front. I would much rather you say it to my face than passively through your powers. At least treat me like a human being." Beast Boy took a deep breath from his rant, and looked up at Raven, expecting to see her bored expression and a quick, witty one worded response.

Raven couldn't hold back her tears and suddenly everything welled up in her eyes and spilled silently down her right cheek.

Beast Boy almost screamed again. Never had he seen Raven shed emotion, let alone cry. He had no idea what to do.

"R-Raven? H-Hey why are you crying? Raven?" Beast Boy started to panic. Does he hug her? Does he apologize? Was he too harsh?

"I don't hate you Beast Boy," Raven whispered in between cracks in her voice. "I don't know why I keep turning you away. All I ever want is to let you in. I always wanted to open up to you, to talk to you more and to get to know you more. But I'm so afraid of what you'll think of me. Everybody knows I'm usually quiet and estranged but...I never wanted to turn you away." She wiped her face with her right palm quickly, wanting to stop the tears.

"I like you Beast Boy. For such a long time. I just couldn't say it. You probably hate me now. I understand."

Beast Boy didn't hear anything after her first sentence. Did Raven…did she just confess her feelings for him? Raven? Likes him?

"Rae…"

Beast Boy took a step towards her. Raven didn't back up. She still had her head down, trying to wipe away the tears, and didn't pay attention to the changeling walking up towards her.

The two have known each other for almost their entire lives as Titans. Beast Boy had always taken a liking to Raven- like an instant attraction- but her brooding demeanor always kept him at bay from trying anything. He didn't want to scare her, or make her hate him. Throughout the years, Beast Boy kept noticing changes in her; the way she smiles under her hood whenever he joked, the way her hair smelled in the morning at the breakfast table- one of the only times her hood would be down- the way she reads her books with a constant scowl on her face as if she was deciphering an impossible math equation.

At this point, Beast Boy was within Raven's arm length. The young man threw his arms out and wrapped them around Raven, pulling her into a tight embrace.

He had fallen in love with the half demon long before he had even realized it.

He felt Raven's heartbeat flutter like a hummingbird beneath his chest, which made him pull her even closer to him. He felt her arms tense up and her breath quicken but Beast Boy continued to hold her gently. He nuzzled lightly into the side of her neck.

"I don't hate you."

Raven was locked in this moment. Time stopped for her. Everything she had thought about, all her thoughts, emotions, sense, fled her as she was trapped in Beast Boy's embrace. Her face was hotter than it had ever been, and her heart felt like it was going to give out. Beast Boy had grown almost two inches taller than her throughout the years, and he had been growing stronger too. The arms that were embracing her were built, toned, and comforting. She felt so nervous and extremely unworthy.

"B-Beast Boy…"

Suddenly without warning Beast Boy took a finger and pushed back Raven's hood, letting her hair fall loosely around her face. Raven couldn't look at him, but he gently lifted her chin up towards him. His emerald eyes were absolutely stunning- one of the reasons Raven found herself avoiding him was because she was scared she would stare into them forever. The changeling then leaned forward and oh so gently placed his lips onto hers- soft as a feather's touch.

Raven's world lit on fire. Her tears suddenly dried and nothing else mattered but the young man right in front of her at this moment, with his lips pressed onto hers. She quivered, the feeling so foreign, so wonderful, so frightening.

She pulled back, not knowing how to handle the kiss. Beast Boy also pulled back, a little faster, and immediately apologized.

"Raven! I-I'm so sorry I…don't know what got over me, I mean I couldn't help myself you know…I can't help it. You're gorgeous," he managed to sputter out, then gasped as he realized what he had just said.

Raven blushed.

"Kiss me again, Beast Boy."

The changeling's heart started pounding at his rib cage. This time, he took the sorceress by her face, cupping it and kissed her, fiercely, with all his emotions into it. He meant it. He meant every word of it. Raven was gorgeous- beautiful, intelligent, and absolutely mesmerizing to him. He couldn't stop looking at her, couldn't stop acting like a fool around her, couldn't stop being nervous every time she was near. She was the bane of his existence, and he needed her to know.

Beast Boy pulled back this time, and looked straight into Raven's eyes.

"Raven. I love you. I always had. For such a long time."

"L-love?"

Before Raven could question the changeling any further, Beast Boy picked her up by her waist and pinned her against the wall of the kitchen, hiking her legs around his body. His lips found hers again and this time he didn't hold back. He tasted every inch of mouth, and it was absolute heaven to him. _So this is how Raven's lips feel. God I could kiss these forever._ Raven was complying and returning his kisses as well.

The kitchen no longer was a kitchen to the two Titans as they sparked the long withheld tension between the two of them and nothing but passion was all they knew at that moment.

Beast Boy broke off the kiss slowly, then grinned at her, his tooth sticking out from his bottom lip.

"Yeah. Love."

Raven couldn't help herself, and giggled.

"You should do that more, Rae. It's so cute."

"Shut up," she said in an embarrassed tone.

"Nah," the changeling lifted her and carried her bridal style, surprising Raven.

"Gotta make me."

Before Raven could protest Beast Boy brought her to his room. Locking in a passionate kiss, the two entered his room, with Beast Boy closing it behind him.


	2. Walking On Ice

The two were locked in a passionate kiss and Beast Boy was bringing her over to his bed when Raven suddenly stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait."

Raven squirmed uneasily in Beast Boy's arms, and he finally let her go.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy whimpered, a little annoyed the moment was broken by this feat.

The two were behind closed doors in the changeling's room- Raven realized this and reality started to creep back in. "This is...wrong. I can't do this." She wanted to get out of the room but Beast Boy stopped her, his hand on her delicate shoulder.

"C'mon Rae. Stop fighting this. Stop fighting us."

"This is wrong, Beast Boy and you know it. It doesn't matter what we feel... w-we can't do this." Raven was breathing hard.

Then with all her willpower, Raven teleported herself out of Beast Boy's room.

Within the past hour, Beast Boy learned two things: He was in love with Raven, and Raven liked him. Was that it? She doesn't feel the same way towards him does she? Hit with a heavy heart, Beast Boy, now alone in his room, dropped to his knees and sighed.

Back in her own room, the sorceress hovered above her bed and collapsed quickly onto the sheets. Her head was spinning and she sighed deeply. What am I doing? When she thought about the kiss, her head immediately felt like it was on fire and hid her face under her hood as if someone was watching her.

 _Stupid. So stupid._

Just then, the tower's alarm blared. There was trouble somewhere in town. Now that Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were gone for awhile, she'll have to do this alone, with Beast Boy.

Reluctantly, she teleported herself into the main foyer again.

Beast Boy was already there, locating the target.

"Looks like something's wrong with the city's sewage center. I think it's the HIVE." He pressed a couple more buttons and another screen popped up. Sure enough, the members of the HIVE appeared.

"Let's get this over with," Raven said quickly, heading for the elevator. Beast Boy looked after her, not saying anything, and followed.

It was quiet between the two of them as the elevator hummed, with light music singing in the background.

Another few seconds passed, and Beast Boy couldn't handle it.

"How did it get so awkward? I thought…I thought you were okay with what I was doing," he finally said, cheeks flushed.

The elevator hit the bottom floor and Raven quickly flew out, leaving Beast Boy behind.

"Argh, RAVEN!"

The changeling morphed into a hawk, and sped after the half-demon who was moving unusually fast, even for her.

"Raven slow down!" The green hawk cawed after her. But the sorceress didn't listen and continued her path to the city's sewer center. As the two Titans neared it, they could see Cinderblock at work.

"Beast Boy, quick, distract him so I can cast a portal spell," Raven instructed. Beast Boy was about to say something else but decided against it. _I'll say it after I'm finished with this._ He changed into his iconic gorilla form and locked hands with the monster.

" **Azarath, metrion, zinthos**!"

Her eyes glowed white and as she flung her hands out, Cinderblock began to be sucked into the black portal that Raven summoned with her magic. It growled and latched onto Beast Boy, not letting him go.

"Ugh!"

The changeling tried to morph himself into something small to get out of Cinderblock's grasp but the block monster was too strong.

"Raven! I'm getting sucked in too!"

But Raven didn't hear Beast Boy and continued to cast the spell, the power growing stronger every second. Cinderblock finally didn't have the strength to hold on any long and was instantly thrown into the portal. Beast Boy screamed as he too, hurled towards the black abyss.

Then the spell stopped and the portal closed, causing Beast Boy to make contact with the road.

"Work's done. Let's go back."

Raven turned her back on Beast Boy, and started to float away.

"Alright, Raven. I get it. You can't handle us, I get it. I get it, okay? So just stop being so cold and cruel to me and treat me like I mean something to you! I do, don't I?" Beast Boy was still on the pavement, his eyes cold, and hurt. He was no longer amused- in fact, he was angry.

"You know what? You're right. You're horrible with feelings. You can't even bring yourself to admit that you can feel something. This is why you can't connect with anybody Raven, it's because you're not even connected to yourself!" He stood up, Raven's back still turned to him. She didn't move nor speak.

"I love you Raven. But if this is what you're going to respond with, I'll just have to get over you."

Beast Boy started walking towards her, and as he caught up, brushed by her, and kept walking without looking back. Raven's eyes widened, and instinctively she brought her hand up to tell the changeling to stop but nothing came out of her mouth. As Beast Boy faded from view, the dark sorceress was left alone at the sewer center as the skies darkened, beckoning a storm.

* * *

The day drew to a close as the skies started pouring rain. Beast Boy was in the living room, playing solo on his favourite video game. Perhaps this could cheer him up, he had thought, and as he became immersed in the game, he didn't notice Raven's absence in the tower. She had never returned from the afternoon- and soon, it grew dark. Finally bored of his game, Beast Boy turned the television off and yawned.

"Man it's awfully quiet. Never realized Raven really didn't make any noise." The silence was almost deafening to the changeling. He thought back to this afternoon, when he made his stand.

"Was I too harsh on her?" he mused out loud. It had taken him every ounce of his willpower to not turn around, run to her, hug her and kiss her again. It was hard to believe what happened today, the sparks that flew between them, all just happened hours ago. Did he seem too serious when he said that he was going to get over her? Beast Boy shook his head. Never. He had already tried for the last 5 years.

Sighing, the changeling decided to apologize to the sorceress in hopes to make amends to their relationship…or whatever it was.

"Raven?" He knocked on her door but no reply came. Not even a rustle.

"Raven if you're in there can you please open the door? I want to talk. And just talk. I promise I won't lay a finger on you. I just want to talk things out," he almost pleaded. He waited for an answer. None came.

Something just didn't feel right.

"Raven? I'm coming in, whether you like it or not." Beast Boy knew how to open the sliding doors to the rooms even without legitimate access. He pried the door forcefully and it hissed, sliding to the right with a bang.

"Heh. Oops. Rae?"

Raven's room was empty.

"Raven? Hey, where'd you go?"

Gingerly, he took a couple steps into the sorceress's room, expecting a giant demon guardian to eat him. Nothing happened. Beast Boy grew worried- extremely worried.

"Where the hell did she go? Raven? RAE!"

His heart quickened, and his animal instincts kicked in. Something was wrong. Something had happened to Raven.

"No! Raven!"

He morphed into a humming bird and flew out of the Titan Tower, flying as fast as he could towards the sewer center.

* * *

Raven gasped for breath as she emerged from the pool, almost choking on water. Her meditation spell was broken by something, and she couldn't tell what it was.

After Beast Boy left her, she had secretly snuck out to an underground grotto that was hidden beneath the city's shorelines. She hadn't been here recently due to the Titans' presence but whenever she was disturbed by feelings or emotional pain, she would always come here to try and calm herself down. When Beast Boy walked by her this afternoon, her heart felt like it broke into a million little pieces of ice.

Is that what her heart is? Ice? Was that why she was such a cold hearted person? Perhaps she really was an evil demon like her father afterall. Raven groaned as her emotions started to cause a headache. Beast Boy. She wondered how long she had been away and whether he noticed she was gone.

He doesn't care anymore. I've pushed him away too far.

She felt her eyes sting. Why does she always cause herself pain? Why does it hurt so much? Tears started to roll down her face, uncontrollably. All these years of bottling up her feelings for Beast Boy had finally started to break through. Her entire body started to crackle with energy, a dark energy, and soon it was engulfing her mind and body without her realizing it.

Now he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore. He's going to let her go.

The grotto's stalagmites started to shake and rumble. Raven's tears continued to flow. What is this feeling in her chest? Her heart. It hurts.

It hurts.

 _SOMEBODY HELP ME._ Her eyes glowed and suddenly, her powers escaped her body, lashing out in a physical form and thrashed everywhere. The grotto shook and rocks began to fall all around her, signalling an imminent cave in. Everything was out of control now- Raven fell unconscious as the water pulled her under, and everything turned black.


	3. When it rains, it pours

"Raven?"

Beast Boy transformed back into his human form and started to look for the sorceress frantically. She was nowhere to be seen and the gloomy skies made it that much harder to see. The rain continued to pour down on Beast Boy, and even in the form of a dog, he couldn't pick up on her scent.

"Damn it Raven…where did you go?"

 _Think, BB. If you were Raven where would you go besides back home in your room?_ The green changeling squeezed his eyes shut and thought long and hard. Was there anywhere around here that she could escape to? Nevermind the fact that she would want to escape somewhere… Beast Boy's thoughts trailed off on a sad note, and at that moment, his nose picked up a scent. His ears perked up and every hair on his body stood on its ends. It was Raven's scent for sure- extremely faint from being washed out from the rain, but it was there- and Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah, chasing the scent down towards the harbour.

* * *

"Ugh…"

Raven's eyes hurt as she slowly opened them before she realized they weren't the only things that hurt. Her body- arms and legs included- were pinned down by fragments of stalagmites. What on earth…? Her memories started to come back and they came in flashes- the water surrounded her, as if trying to pull her under, while she battled with her uncontrollable emotions. Everything was dark now- before the cave in, there was a faint glow from glow worms on the cavern walls but after her powers lost control, it seems they had left. The rocks had completely enclosed her from head to toe. She could barely breathe.

"Great."

She grunted, trying to free her right arm forcefully. After several attempts, she managed to pull it free, allowing her powers to channel through her hand again. However, she was exhausted; Raven began to panic a little as she couldn't summon a portal and with sheer strength tried to pry her left arm from the rubble. There was a large piece that was pinning her hand down and she realized she couldn't feel anything from her hand.

"Oh no…" Panic settled in even more now, as the sorceress tried to free her left arm, pulling back as far as her body could. Suddenly pain shot up her arm and she cried out, finally giving up.

"Beast Boy…"

Completed drained of energy and the will to fight, Raven began to black out.

* * *

Beast Boy's trail ended when he reached the shorelines. Still, there was no sight of Raven.

"RAVEN!" he cried out. He listened intently for an answer, or a disturbance in the air from her demonic powers but nothing answered him. "Raven, please, come home!"

He walked slowly along the edge of the beach now, trying to see if anything could give him a hint as to where she went. As he reached the middle of the beach, a little rock stuck out at a rather odd angle, sparking Beast Boy's attention. It extended to the middle of the ocean, where he could faintly see the silhouette of a cavern beneath the waters.

"No way…" Is Raven in there? Why would she be in there? _No_ , Beast Boy shook his head. The better question is why wouldn't she be in there? If he were Raven, that would be exactly where he would go aside from the Titan tower.

Quickly morphing himself into a fish, he threw himself into the waters and swam for the cavern entrance.

He was surprised to find that inside the cavern was dry. It was a grotto! He changed himself back into human form and looked behind him. The cavern's mouth seemed to have something blocking the water from entering the cave- it had to be Raven's spell.

"Hello?"

His voice echoed and travelled down the entrance of the grotto but suddenly fell flat near the end of it. What was that? He wondered, and began to race down the cave. The floors were flat and smooth which made running easy for the changeling. He gasped as he reached the end of the cavern and saw the caved in stalagmites.

"RAVEN! Raven are you in there?" He transformed into a mole and started digging into the rocks. _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay_ was the only thought Beast Boy had right then and there. He continued to dig until he finally broke through to the other side with no side of Raven. The cave in had completely blocked her way out.

Just a little more in front of him was another pile of stalagmites but this time- there was a water hole. And beneath the bottom of the rubble was a dark purple piece of clothing.

"RAVEN!"

Beast Boy dashed forward and started digging again, with his bare human hands. He didn't care that the fragments were slicing his hands, making him bleed as he ploughed through the stalagmite bits. His hands finally touched something soft- something human- and took hold of it. It was Raven's arm, over her body limp. Beast Boy cleared the rocks covering her face and noticed that she was barely breathing.

"Raven-!" He quickly plunged his hands and arms around her body and attempted to lift her up from the pile. The sorceress's face was all cut up by the rubble and her hood fell back, revealing her face. Her expression was pained when Beast Boy lifted her up.

"Oh Raven… hey baby, wake up." Beast Boy pleaded softly as he cradled Raven's left cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I said all those things to you. I don't mean any of it- I never will." He continued to stroke the young woman's face as he felt the tears coming on. Why was she down here, and what happened? She was so hurt. There were bruises and scrapes everywhere on her. What was she doing?

"Mm.."

The sorceress began to stir in the changeling's arms and Beast Boy's heart skipped a beat. "Rae! Raven hey, hey, there, there, it's okay," he hushed as Raven's eyes slowly began to open. "Beast… Boy?" she rasped.

"Yeah, I'm here Rae. I'm here, and I'm never letting you go."  
"You'll… have to…you're…hurting my arm."

Beast Boy noticed her left side wincing when he held her and softened his grip. Raven was conscious now but her head was still spinning- she was tired and hungry, and still on an emotional roller coaster inside.

"Where are we?"

"How did you find me? I was…meditating in here." She winced again as she brought her arm down to her side. She must have broken something in her shoulder.

"I didn't notice you weren't home. Oh Raven, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. All those things I said this afternoon were lies. I was lying Rae, I can never get over you," Beast Boy gushed as he dropped both of them down to the ground, holding her head in his lap. "I'll never get over you."

Raven's heart did a tiny, weak flip. Here they were again, close, touching, and emotional. But she was so tired, so emotionally drained, she couldn't muster the energy to smile.

"And..I'm sorry too…for being so cold all the time. I can't help it…I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

Beast Boy lowered his lips above Raven's forehead and hesitated, not wanting to scare her. Raven watched him with soft eyes and gave what energy was left in her to smile – she wanted him to kiss her forehead.

He planted one gingerly but firmly. Raven closed her eyes.

"Let's go home."

He carried the sorceress, who was now dozing off, to the mouth of the cavern, climbing over the scattered rubble. Raven's clothes were wet and he held her even tighter when she shivered.

"Rae? You gotta hold your breath for me okay? I can't cast a bubble spell for us, I can only swim out of here as fast as I can."

"Okay..." she replied weakly.

"Alright, here we go. Hang on baby."

Beast Boy morphed into a sailfish, and with Raven on his back rushed back towards the surface.

* * *

It was 11 pm.

Raven opened her eyes again. Where was she? Her memories were fuzzy but she remember being carried out of the grotto by Beast Boy... Her eyes snapped open fully. She was in her room, under her blankets and... she was wrapped in Beast Boy's clothes.

 _So it wasn't a dream...he did come for me._ Unable to help herself, she blushed beneath the clothes. They were long and loose on her- which surprised her because she could usually see his figure so clearly beneath them. _I never knew he was so toned..._ Again, her thoughts wandered to Beast Boy and her face felt as if it was on fire.

He doesn't hate her. He's not letting her go.

His words echoed in her head and she threw the covers over herself, embarrassed. Despite all her efforts over the years to keep her straight faced serious demeanor, she was never able to ignore the feelings that stirred within her whenever he was around her. She remembered the time when he and Cyborg entered her mind, where they met all her different emotions- she had been so worried that he would have found out just how much she liked him.

Just then there was a knock on her door, making her jump.

"Raven? You awake?"  
"Yeah, come in."

Her door slid open and Beast Boy stepped into her room, holding a tray of food. He was shirtless, and Raven couldn't help but blush again. Beast Boy brought the tray over and put it on her bed.

"Made you soup. And your favourite tea. I'm not sure how much sugar or milk you like it in so-"

"Mm. This is delicious."

Raven had already drank the tea- using her powers to levitate it to her mouth. Beast Boy grinned, pleased with himself, and offered to feed her out of his whim. Raven stared back at him.

"Heh. Sorry. Too soon?"

Beast Boy's arms were gorgeous. His body- so attractive. Raven felt her pulse race. This was the first time she'd seen him exposed in person, on her bed, in her room, alone in the tower. Despite being emotionless on the outside, everything on the inside was screaming for her to devour his sexy physique.

 _Let go._

Without saying a word, she opened her mouth and leaned forward, looking up at Beast Boy to feed her, her eyes glassy.

Beast Boy gulped. The way Raven looked right now was beyond incredible. The way his shirt loosely hung around her modelesque body was extremely provocative and suddenly he felt uncomfortable in his pants. His hands shook slightly as he slowly put the spoon of soup into her mouth, his body leaning into her.

The spoon fell from Raven's mouth as Beast Boy took a hold of her and pulled her towards him, wrapping his lips around hers. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to make her his.

Raven didn't push him away this time. Instead, she threw her arms around his neck to pull him even closer. She levitated the tray off the bed and onto the floor with a clatter, not caring for it anymore. This time she was hungry for the man in front of her.

Outside, it continued to pour as the two Titans headed for a long night ahead.


	4. The First Night- LEMON

Beast Boy's hands found their way under Raven's shirt- rather, his shirt- and his heart tripled its beat. His gloves were still on so he wasn't able to feel the softness of her skin but Raven had already noticed it. She grabbed his hands and pulled them from beneath her shirt, lightly holding onto them. She looked up at Beast Boy and smiled. Then she began pulling the right glove off.

"Ah…"

Before Beast Boy could protest, the sorceress had already removed the glove, revealing his talon-like hands. His nails were sharp and beast like- something he was embarrassed of and frightened that she would not like them. But Raven showed no such sign. Instead, much to the changeling's surprise, brought them to her mouth, and Beast Boy couldn't suppress a soft moan as she took his index finger into her mouth and sucked on it lightly.

"Raven…" The young man felt a stirring between his legs and took off his other glove quickly before pinning the sorceress down by her arms, surprising her.

"You're so fucking cute in my shirt Rae. I want to completely eat you up." He towered over Raven, giving her a serious, but lusty tone.

"You're gonna have to take this off." Raven smirked back the Beast Boy, completely letting her normal, hardened demeanor go. She wasn't going to fight it anymore. She wasn't going to fight against what she wants.

Beast Boy lost it. He ravaged at her shirt, not caring that it was his. He nicked the collar with his talon and it split, revealing Raven's collar bone. She shivered, but not in fright rather with anticipation. Beast Boy whimpered as he slowly removed the rest of the shirt, now torn everywhere, off her body, revealing her breasts. God they were beautiful- Beast Boy felt his shaft stiffen at the sight of her naked body. Raven's cheeks were bright red.

"You're stunning Rae."

"S-stop looking."

"Why? Every inch of you is perfect." Beast Boy lowered himself onto her right side and began to tenderly lick her nipple. Raven sucked in her breath at his touch. His tongue lightly pressed down on her bud, giving her an electrifying feeling. She felt herself growing wetter between her legs by the second and she squirmed uncomfortably, breathing heavily.

"Beast Boy.. ahhh," she said hotly, grabbing at the sheets. If this is what heaven felt like, she would never want to leave. He was making her so horny, she felt like she was going to explode. Beast Boy reached out to her left breast and began caressing her nipple too, making circles with it and causing Raven to gasp like never before. It was music to his ears and he felt his erection growing bigger and harder.

"Yeah, moan for me mama."

Raven always heard him say that particular pet name for her but at this instant it was a turn on. She couldn't stay quiet like this- she moaned when he bit her nipple gently, while squeezing the other.

"Beast Boy… oh god I need you."

"In time, baby."

The changeling detached himself from the sorceress's body and stood on his knees. Sticking right out in front of Raven's face was his bulge in his pants and Raven suddenly felt the urge to take his pants off and reveal his delicious manhood.

Still in her panties she scrambled onto her knees and began to unbuckle his pants. She felt him stiffen in excitement- then decided to tease him.

Raven ran her body over his, skin to skin, and Beast Boy gave a low growl, approving of the motion and pulled her close for a kiss. His tongue searched hers and Raven responded, grabbing his hair and kissing him deeply. The changeling's erection was pressing eagerly at her thigh, and Raven broke the kiss off with a chuckle.

"What's this?" she slid her hand down his unbuckled pants and felt the heat of his penis radiating onto her hand. Beast Boy gave a small whine, as if begging her to stroke him. He was breathing just as heavily as her, and his hips started to move in a slight sway. "Are you going to beg for me you animal?" Raven cooed in a sultry, seductive voice.

"Ungh, Raven… yes…please…"

"Please what, Beast Boy?" Her hand continued to hover around his shaft, not touching it yet.

"God, you're killing me, Rae. I want you to suck me."

At that, she pulled his pants down and his erection sprang out, long, and rock solid. She saw his clear liquid seeping out in spurts- he was extremely aroused and she knew she had the power to make him explode with pleasure.

Raven put her hand firmly at the base of Beast Boy's manhood and with her thumb, ran his juices over his shaft before slowly stroking it. Beast Boy gasped out loud, and moaned. His moans made Raven even wetter.

"Oh my god, Raven, yes!" He grunted. He reached for her shoulders and instinctively pushed himself against her.

Raven had never done a blow job in her life. But something was guiding her- mysteriously- and it felt like everything was coming to her easily. She took his penis, still jerking it, slowly into her open mouth, but didn't close down on it yet. She breathed on him, making him cry out.

"Suck my dick, baby, please!"

She closed her mouth on him, and Beast Boy gripped her shoulders so hard she winced.

"Yes, yes…ahhh just like that," he whispered, as Raven began to suck him off both with her mouth and hand. Her tongue rolled over the head of his penis, collecting his pre-cum and began to move her head forwards and back. Beast Boy threw his head back, his head pounding- Raven's mouth was so fucking good. He knew he could cum at any moment now, the way she was sucking him and jerking him at the same time, it was impossible to hold it back. He held the back of her head with his hand and pushed her with his rhythmic hips.

"Raven… Raven, I'm going to come like that…"

Raven moaned in approval and began to swirl her tongue around his head faster. Beast Boy's body tensed and he arched forward, as he reached his climax.

"OH GODDDD, I'M COMINGGGG," he slurred, and finally released great spurts of cum into Raven's mouth, tongue, and throat.

"UNNNNHHH," the changeling gasped, as he emptied himself into the sorceress's mouth. Raven licked his shaft from tip to bottom, swallowing his white liquids with a satisfying gulp.

"You naughty boy," she grinned, and with a finger wiped the edge of her mouth that had his cum, back into her mouth and swallowed.

Beast Boy's body shook from the orgasm and he was breathing like he had ran a marathon to the moon and back. His heart was pounding at his chest, and he finally turned to Raven, his eyes gleaming.

"You're fucking amazing."

He suddenly threw himself onto her and held her down with his arms, pinning her arms up above her head.

"Now, mama, it's my turn."


	5. Love isn't just a word

Beast Boy pinned Raven down against the sheets, his body glistening with beads of sweat. Raven looked up at the changeling, her eyes glazed with lust, her body evidently needing more of his touch. He brought his forehead down and pressed it against hers, surprising her, and he closed his eyes.

"Hey Rae?"  
"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Raven felt her heart race as she opened her mouth.

"I-I…love you too."

Beast Boy opened his eyes in wonder. He actually wasn't expecting her to reciprocate his feelings. But he had never heard a more wondrous phrase in his entire life and he found himself kissing her once more, sucking at her top lip, tasting her sweetness, tasting her. Raven moaned a little and closed her eyes, slowly running her thin hands down his broad back. They felt good against his hot skin and Beast Boy felt his lower body stir again.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that from you. But I don't want to force you to reciprocate your feelings. I want them to be real. I want you to know that mine are as real as ever for you."

"I know. You're not forcing me." Raven suddenly pushed him off and the two sat on her bed, naked, facing each other face to face. This was the first time since the night started that a serious tone had settled in.

"You're not forcing me, Beast Boy. I've always had these feelings for you too. I was just always hiding them. I don't like to show my emotions- you know that…but that doesn't mean I don't have them," Raven said uncomfortably. She was showing her true self, raw, and open, to the man she loves. And it was horrifying to her. But the words just poured out naturally, and she wasn't able to stop them.

Beast Boy took her hands into his.

"I know Raven. That's why I never want to force you to open up to me if you're not ready. Just know that I'll always be here for you no matter what. Amongst all of our friends, you're the one I trust the most. Do you know why? Because you have the brightest light inside of you."

"I'm half demon."

"Exactly," the changeling smiled at her. "You're the purest out of all of us Raven. Even with Trigon as your father, you are dedicated to a life of goodness and justice. You're my motivation. I want to protect this light inside of you. I want to be strong and able to walk beside you."

Raven was touched by Beast Boy's words. She felt her eyes begin to blur. All this time, for the longest time, she thought she was alone, hated, and just tolerated within the team. Hearing this from Beast Boy meant so much to her and it suddenly made her feel more human, more good, than evil. Ever since she was little, she had always been fighting the demons inside her, keeping them at bay, controlling them to obey her and shut them away. She knew if she expressed her emotions as freely as the others, they could escape and take over her body- and that would mean a full-blown demon Raven.

She brought a hand to her face, covering her eyes.

"Rae?" Beast Boy gently removed her hands from her eyes. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he begged.

"I'm sorry. I just…I'm just really happy. I truly am. I'm so grateful to have you, all of you, by my side the entire time. I'm sorry I never opened up to you. I'm sorry I never told you how I really feel."

"Raven, look at me."

Beast Boy took her hands and lowered them, then lifted her chin up to look straight in his eyes.

"I love you. That will never, ever change."  
"How do you know? Feelings always change."  
"Love isn't just a word, Rae. It's the most powerful word of words. And when I say I love someone, I mean it, from the bottom of my heart."  
"So…you love Terra too?"

At Terra's name, Beast Boy's ears fell a little. He gave a rumble from the back of his throat. "This isn't about Terra. Terra was a silly temporary crush. If you had opened up to me back then, I wouldn't have even bothered setting eyes on her. Raven, my heart has your name written on it. And only yours."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss –a firm, full kiss- on her forehead again, just beside her jewel. Raven sighed, and nodded.

The two continued to sit face to face, and a silence hung between them.

Beast Boy finally took another look at the sorceress. Her legs were absolutely stunning and beautiful and smooth. And her full, curvy yet thin body just made her even more beautiful. He swallowed a rising lump in his throat as he continued to look at her, his heart beginning to beat faster again. Her hair fell around her face loosely, casting tendrils of shadows over her cheeks, and Raven looked up to catch the changeling ogling at her.

Suddenly, Raven leaned forward and grabbed Beast Boy's face. She kissed his lips, gently but emotionally, and Beast Boy closed his eyes.

"I love you Gar."

His eyes snapped open. The kiss broke, and Beast Boy stared at her. "Did you-?"

Raven blushed. "S-sorry, I don't know if you like being called your name, I just wanted to—"

Beast Boy gave a low growl and threw Raven onto her back, crushing his lips against hers and unapologetically thrusting his tongue into her mouth once more. Raven let out a small moan and Beast Boy was aroused again.

"So sexy."

His hands found her breasts again and Raven cried out as he fondled them, this thumbs running over her nipples back and forth lightly, causing Raven to twist her legs together.

"Say my name again," he whispered into her ear.

"G-Gar…"  
"Louder."  
"Garfield…!"  
"Mm fuck, you make me so horny, mama."

His hands continued to play with her nipples and Raven continued to shiver and groan at his touch. Slowly, Beast Boy began to slide his hand down her body. He reached her stomach and brought his head down to kiss her porcelain skin, breathing in her scent. Raven always smelt like a rose and he thought it was the best smell in the world. His right hand was still circling her nipple, and he slowly moved his hand down towards her panties.

"Beast Boy…"

His hand slipped inside, and he found smooth skin. That caused his erection to jump immediately. He snarled and pulled his head up.

"Oh baby, I'm going to eat you real good."

He pulled her panties down and Raven gasped as she finally lay completely naked on her bed, with Beast Boy. The changeling took a full look at the sorceress's body, clean, small, and oh so tight. He felt his shaft bob in excitement and before Raven could say anything, threw his head down in between her legs and opened her up.

The moment his tongue made contact with her pussy lips, Raven cried out.

"AH!"

Beast Boy manoeuvred his tongue between the tight folds, lightly licking her clit- a beautiful small nub- making her shake. "Oh my god," she groaned from above him, and her knees pulled in, surrounding his head, pulling him closer to her.

"Oh god, yes…yes, right there, right there," she gasped as Beast Boy began to flick his tongue up and down her clit, lubricating it with his saliva and making her drip.

"You taste so damn good, baby. Give me more."

Raven hitched in her breath as Beast Boy slowly slipped a finger into her vagina. It was so tight, Beast Boy almost fainted from the anticipation of when he will thrust himself into her, making sweet, sweet love to the woman he loves. Then slowly, he slipped in another into her and Raven arched her back.

"Keep going," she gasped, as Beast Boy continued to eat her pussy, sucking on her clit, and making her moan loudly. His tongue kept running over her clit quickly, back and forth, and Raven's breath accelerated to short pants as her hips started to push themselves against his mouth hard.

His fingers began to move in and out of her, and he made a beckoning motion onto the top of her vagina. Raven screamed.

"YES, YES, RIGHT THERE!"

Beast Boy continued to lick her clit as he fingered the sorceress, and felt her body beginning to tense up. Raven was on the edge of climaxing and he was going to drink every last drop of her juices up. He detached himself from her labia quickly with a sucking motion, leaving a string of her juice and his saliva.

"UNGH, DON'T STOP!"

He has never heard Raven so hot, so aroused, and so horny for him. Him, Beast Boy. He wanted to make her come. He wanted to make her first release the best experience. He pulled his fingers out, soaked in her juices, and sucked them up.

"What are you-?"

"Tell me what you want, mama." Beast Boy got onto his knees and his erection stood out, facing Raven, making her moan in need.

"I want you, Gar. I need you. I need you inside me," she begged, as she grabbed his manhood and began to jerk it. Beast Boy gasped and closed his eyes, seeing stars behind them.

He reluctantly took her hands away- almost regretting it- then took her legs on either side of his body. Raven looked away, embarrassed, and Beast Boy gently turned her face back to him.

"It's okay baby. I promise I won't hurt you," he coaxed. Raven nodded, her hands gripping the bed sheets as Beast Boy slowly guided his penis into her.

He almost came.

She was as tight as a glove and his manhood was surrounded with her warmth and softness. It was so tight, and he whimpered as he began to push in and out of her, the feeling beyond words can describe. Raven also vocalized her pleasure, as her grip tightened on the sheets.

"Ah, ah, ah," her breath escaped her with each thrust Beast Boy put into her. The changeling was breathing extremely hard, focusing hard not to empty himself all at once now. Raven noticed he had closed his eyes and she let go of the bed sheets to put her hands on his face. Beast Boy opened his eyes.

"Look at me," she gasped, as the two drew close to their climaxes.

"Beast Boy…!"  
"Oh my god, Raven, I'm going to come, I'm going to come so hard for you, oh my god," the changeling quickened his thrusts.  
"Come inside me Gar," Raven moaned as she felt herself tightening in response to his climax.

"RAVEN!"  
"BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy came, and filled the sorceress with his hot seed, crying out her name in his orgasm, not believing the feeling. Raven had also orgasmed and her vagina contracted in rhythm to his pulsing shaft, causing the changeling to moan loud, and long.

"OH GOD," he gasped as he collapsed on top of her, the sweat from their bodies making them wet.

"Oh Gar…that was…amazing," the sorceress panted, and her legs shook as Beast Boy pulled himself out of her, a thick stream of white liquid trickling out of her.

Beast Boy brought his head down between her legs again, and licked up his own cum out of her.

Raven gave a loud moan. "Ohh.." The changeling continued to lick until her pussy was clean of his seed and finally brought his head back up, wiping his lips. Then he brought himself down onto Raven's lips, and the two kissed, tasting each other, tasting the both of them.

"Mm," Raven murmured as they pulled away. "We taste good."

"Of course, mama."

He tucked a strand of hair beneath her ears and Raven sighed as she moved in closer to the changeling, burying herself into his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two began to drift into the happiest sleep of their lives.


End file.
